


Home Visit

by umbreonblue



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fun, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Meeting the Family, Regret, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: What would happen if Mikami-san actually did visit Kanade's house?





	Home Visit

**Author's Note:**

> fun speculation!

Today was finally the day that Kanade was introducing his mentor (boyfriend) to his family.

Mikami-san insisted, smiling as he had finally convinced Kanade to let him visit. Kanade was dreading it though as he knew that his family, or worse, **_Mikami-san_** , would probably embarrass him.

Junya-kun, as a fan of Mikami-san, was jealous of course but wished him good luck as did the other members of DearDream. Susa and Saotome just said, “Well… that’s like him. He’s the type that always finds a way to get something if he wants it. Good luck.”

* * *

When at the door of the Amamiya household, Kanade was nervous while Mikami-san was confident, wearing sunglasses and holding a bouquet of flowers.

Mikami rubs Kanade’s head, “It’ll be fine.”

Kanade gives a small smile, deciding to trust him as he opened the door and invited Mikami-san inside. That was a mistake.

As soon as they entered the house, Kanade’s mother came. “Kana, are you home?”

“Hai, Kaasan,” Kanade smiles.

“Oh! M-Mikami Haruto?!”

Mikami-san smiles, “Yes. I thought I would visit. Here, these are for you,” he hands her the flowers.

“Ara, thank you!” Amamiya-san smiles, “Thank you for taking care of Kana. I hope he hasn’t caused you much trouble.”

“Oh, no trouble at all,” is what Mikami says before Ritsu comes back.

“Okaasan, what’s for din- Mikami Haruto?! Here!?” Ritsu yells in surprise.

“Hi,” is Mikami’s response.

“Mou! You didn’t tell me he’d be coming!” he says to Kanade, then, “Can I get your autograph?” is what he asks Mikami-san.

“Sure,” Mikami smiles as he signs.

Ritsu’s eyes lit up, “Thank you!” before rushing into his room.

Kanade sighs, suddenly tired, “I need a shower.” He goes as Mikami stays.

* * *

Amamiya-san asks, “Now, how do you take care of Kana?”

Mikami gulps, a bit nervous, “Well, I give him advice when he asks for it, and I watch over him. I believe he’ll become a true idol.”

Amamiya-san smiles, “Good. Now, here are the albums of when Kanade was younger. Isn’t he cute?”

Mikami internally sighs before answering, “Hai. He is.”

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kanade showers, he thinks, ‘I shouldn’t have invited him into my house… but it was more like he forced me too,’ as he remembered how persistent Mikami was about this, up to the point that he agreed just to get him to stop.

When he gets back, hair down, he sees Mikami looking at the albums. “AH!!!”

Kanade tries to get the albums away from Mikami-san, only for Mikami-san to hold one above his head. Kanade tries to get it, but it was no use. Mikami was too tall.

Mikami laughs, “Nice try!” Kanade pouts, glaring at him as he gave up. Mikami smiles at the face he’s making, ruffling his hair.

While this was going on, Ritsu was quietly watching the whole thing unfold.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until later, after dinner that Amamiya-san insisted on Mikami-san staying for, that Kanade yawned, falling asleep on the couch.

Mikami smiles, “I’ll get him up to bed,” as he carries Kanade princess style, Ritsu taking a picture on his phone. For blackmail purposes.

As he enters Kanade’s room, Mikami stares, looking around before putting Kanade on the bed, sitting down next to him.

Looking at his sleeping face, Mikami pulls the covers over him, and kisses him on the forehead, “Goodnight,” before leaving.

* * *

The next morning, Kanade woke up and had breakfast.

Amamiya-san smiles, gushing, “Mikami-san was much more handsome in person than on TV. I hope he comes to visit again.”

Ritsu did show Kanade the picture from last night. Kanade did a spit-take with his orange juice as a result.

Blushing, Kanade tries to get Ritsu’s phone to delete that picture. “Give it to me!”

“No way!”

“You had better not post that!” Kanade threatens.

That was the day Kanade vowed to never have Mikami-san over again.

* * *

Omake: When Mikami-san came to visit again…

Mikami was smiling as he knocked on the door, wearing sunglasses. When the door opened and Kanade saw who it was, Kanade immediately shut the door in his face.

“Oh C'mon! Let me in!” Mikami says, trying to be as charming as possible.

“No way!” Kanade yells through the door.

Eventually, Mikami did manage to get in again, albeit reluctantly by Kanade, who was pouting.

In Kanade’s room, Mikami-san did kiss him on the cheek and on the lips as an apology though.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
